Twisted Sight: Reappearance
by Ms.Bloodmoon
Summary: Revised Version of the original Twisted Sight: Uzumaki Naruto was a casualty of his country, six years ago. His body disappeared, though this fact never was public. Now, years later, the Hokage is forced to reveal the mystery behind Naruto's 'death'
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: …I do not own Naruto or its characters, if I did- …:Looks thoughtful before frightened: …Lets not think about that…  
  
Kit's notes: This will be short. This is for everyone who has waited for the next chapter of Twisted Sight. I apologize for my delaying, but this is what I have been working on, a new version of Twisted Sight. Hell, I might as well call this a different name; it explains things that were confusing in the original at one point. I wanted to prove that my writing skills have changed :grins:   
  
I hope you enjoy my revised version of Twisted Sight! I had fun writing it.  
  
I owe a huge thanks to my wonderful beta-readers, Arigatou gozaimasu, you guys…I don't know where I would be without you   
  
Oh and Well…Each chapter is going to be dedicated to someone :grins: I wish I could dedicate a chapter for all of you, but then…I think I'd be making a book :Sweatdrops:.  
  
This chapter is for my friend **Alden-san**. Awesome writer, I recommend reading his fics.  
  
Legend:   
  
"Blah" -Talking  
  
'Blah' - Thinking  
  
_Blah_- Flashbacks VERY IMPORTANT IN THIS CHAPTER.  
  
_ 'Blah'_- Talking in flashback  
  
x x x x x x x x - New Scene.

**Rated:** PG-13- Violence, blood, gore, angst, I think you get the idea...  
  
Summary:   
  
**Revised Version of the original Twisted Sight**: Uzumaki Naruto was a casualty of his country, six years ago. His body disappeared, though this fact never was public. Now, years later, the Hokage is forced to reveal the mystery behind Naruto's 'death', or else face the consequences: Namely, a un-catch able, untraceable enemy to Konoha Village...  
  
Twisted Sight: Reappearance  
  
Revised version of the original 'Twisted Sight'

Chapter One

x x x x x x x x

Rain pelted the ground, something that was common where the village was located. The walls of the great village rose above the trees, a monstrous creation made by the small creatures known as humans. Powerful for their own pathetic size, but weak compared to the immortal beasts known as demons. Humans were intelligent, but sly; using their minds as weapons against each other without mercy at moments. Thus was their strength, and yet their greatest weakness.

Men and women alike guarded the great walls from their posts at the pinnacle. Even though their clothes were soaked from the storm's rain, they continued to act as if they were un-affected, whispering amongst themselves in hushed voices.  
  
"Hokage-sama is still posting us out here, even in the rain." One complained, annoyed at being posted at such a wet time. "There's not even a point to posting guards here...There hasn't been an attack on Konoha since the brat left." The three others looked up to give the young man a stern look.  
  
"Hush, boy," the oldest hissed. "Keep your mouth shu-" A gasp came from man who had spoken. His widened eyes held fear and pain in their depths. The silence that followed did not last long.  
  
The youngster's head rolled to the ground like a slightly deformed bowling ball, a shocked expression on his dead face. The three others gurgled, blood foaming out of their mouths. Their bodies fell to the ground, a Katana pulled free from one. Feet dressed in heavy, black boots made their way expeditiously around the bodies. Five figures stood together in total, dressed in assassin gear, all wearing dark, hooded cloaks to keep rain from soaking precious instruments and clothes. The tallest stared out at the village before him, his eyes gleaming with a hazardous light. He turned back to the other four, looking at each, and then moving his gaze to the bodies at their feet.  
  
"You two," his voice, a smooth baritone, rumbled out. He motioned to the men on his far right. "You know what to do. I don't want anything left here." They nodded. Then. Moving rapidly, they tossed the carcasses from the wall to the ground. Both then climbed down the wall, careful to remain silent  
  
The leader looked at his two remaining companions, then turned around and jumped down into the village below. They followed silently.   
  
x x x x x x x x   
  
'You sent him away, her inner self-hissed angrily like it always did nowadays.  
  
She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear the image of a certain blonde haired youth. Even now, after six years, his face still made her twitch. She knew, from the stirring in her chest when she remembered him, she still felt some sort of affection for him, like the annoying little brother she always thought him as.   
  
She remembered his hyperactive voice, always screeching about ramen and being the Hokage as it was. How his blue eyes were always seemed so clear, and full of life.  
  
'But that was before he changed," the voice hissed. 'Before everyone killed that life, that light.'  
  
A frown marred her young face; the voice was right yet again. The change had been slow, unnoticeable until it was too late. It must have started after Sasuke was brought back, back from Orochimaru- back from a life that had haunted Sasuke after the first twelve years. Naruto distanced himself, mumbled to himself, but only when he thought others weren't listening, snapped at those who even asked him how his day had been, but it wasn't until…Sakura shuddered.  
  
_Scorch lines shaped like spirals blackened the ground and trees; a unique trait that of the technique, Rasengan. Sakura sat next to Sasuke, both watching in growing horror as their team mate struck out at their teacher, copy ninja Kakashi. A third rasengan formed in the boy's hands, the first two having missed completely, spinning faster as the seconds ticked by.  
  
'Naruto! Stop it!' Kakashi yelled, trying to avoid the boy's attacks.  
  
'Kakashi-sensei! Behind you!' The jounin spun around, the spinning sphere glowed in his eyes. He stared at the 'real' Naruto in front of him, while his clone smiled with an insane look from behind Kakashi.   
  
The students watched as their sensei was tossed backwards like a rag doll before catching himself and making a trench of his own in the terra firma. The real one in the attack destroyed the Naruto that had been in front of him.  
  
'Dobe, what has gotten into you?!' Sasuke stood on shaky legs, his dark eyes smouldering darkly.   
  
Sakura's scream echoed far into the distance.  
_  
That day had given her nightmares for months afterwards.  
  
_Blood splattered onto Sakura making her flinch.   
  
Crimson eyes, different from a sharingan's blood red, burning more like hell's walls, stared down at Sakura from beneath blonde locks of hair. The Uchiha heir stood in front of him, but did not move. Naruto gave another twist of his clawed hand, watching the Uchiha shudder and choke on a scream. However, as soon as it had started, Naruto ripped away from Sasuke, his hand being wrenched free from its deep grasp in the boy's shoulder.   
  
His body thrashed violently on the ground, screaming out words; it was like he was fighting something that no one else could see. A sob escaped his throat, before he fell still, his eyes closed.  
_  
What had really happened to him, she never knew. Tears swelled in her eyes remembering the times she had wished the younger boy would stop announcing his love for her and following like a lost pup…  
  
Then again, he had been a lost pup. Her wish had been granted, but the way she had original thought, had originally wished.   
  
_ Sasuke sat beside her in the waiting room of Konoha's hospital; he was still pale -or paler- from the stab on his shoulder, gauze wrapped over the wound to help prevent infection and bleeding. Sakura twisted her hands around a part of her dress, staring at the wall. It had already been three hours, yet still Naruto had not come out of the emergency room with a bounce in his step, and yelling out nonsense. He never came out.  
  
He was announced dead the next day.  
_  
x x x x x x x x

-Defense always is an essential, especially in war.-  
  
The three foreigners slipped stealthily past the few chuunin on duty, their cloaked bodies moving in fluid motions. Only twice did they have to slit the throats of three men, who happened to be unlucky enough to spot them.  
  
-You just have to remember one thing:-  
  
They moved out of the umbra, a ponderous building before them; one of the prides of Hidden village of the Leaf: the Hokage Tower.  
  
-There will always be a flaw-  
  
The leader looked up, rain hitting his face. Three pairs of hands moved in harmony with each other, until the last seal was created. The two on either side of their commander stepped forwards and sunk into the walls' structure itself, leaving only a ripple behind. The commander watched as the last wave vanished before gazing up once more and slipping through the partition himself.  
  
-And the enemy will always find a way to break through.  
  
x x x x x x x

Blood leaked through the bandages wrapped around fisted hands that were continuously pounding into the indentation they had created. A crack was slowly forming along the tree's trunk.  
  
_Pain flared to life, searing his bones and muscles. He could feel each claw-like nail, each place they were, gnawing like half-starved dogs on his flesh. He bit back a pain- filled cry. It was probably of the shock more than pain that made him shudder.   
  
Seeing the crimson eyes, so full of hatred and an insane glint, he realized that this was not the Naruto he knew. He gasped for air again, biting his tongue as the claw-like nail twisted up and pulling fiercely away. He stared into the eyes of his rival, Sasuke's blood dripping from his hand. Nevertheless, it was the words that the kyuubi holder had whispered that burned into his mind.  
  
'If we ever meet again-' Naruto's lips pulled back over his teeth forming an insane and murderous smile. 'I will kill you.'  
_  
The tree cracked in two.  
  
x x x x x x x x

_The Anbu could feel it in his bones: something was not right. He backed up against the wall, it being the safest place, leaving his back protected with the solid barrier behind him. Unfortunately-  
  
The wall purled, but made no noise. A hooded head emerged followed by a pair of gloved hands -to leave no fingerprints- and lastly, a thin, cord of metal pulled taut between clothed fingers.   
  
A shocked gasp escaped the Anbu's lips, the wire cutting into the flesh of his neck before cutting through his jugular. The two humans struggled, one pulling a metal string back while the other tried to pull free by grabbing the wire itself.   
  
It did not last long.  
  
The Anbu's mouth hung open in a silent scream; his mask had shifted from his face, tilting to the side of his head…  
  
Hooded black eyes stared out at nothing, the light dead within them. Blood dripped from his sliced throat, splattering on the ground in droplets, and forming a deep, red puddle of dead man's blood.   
  
Nevertheless, it was the manner in which his corpse was left that was strange.  
  
From his right shoulder blade down-   
  
-Had disappeared-  
  
Into the wall itself.   
_  
Only one emerged from the back of the office, looking more as if he had come forth from a pool of water. Something which defied all laws of physics. The wall stiffened back to its regular stature, like a hidden door no one else could see. He looked around the office, seeing neat stacks of documents cluttered around a dark mahogany desk and a half- eaten dinner of sushi rolls. However…  
  
It was the woman sitting in a plush office chair, with her back to him that caught his attention. She mumbled under her breath reading over a paper before writing down some notes on the pad by her elbow. Her blonde hair was tied back into two low ponytails; the ends disappear from view behind the top of the chair.   
  
Silver glinted off the blade; the cloth wrapped around his pale hands was black just like the rest of his outfit. He slinked closer to her, watching her movements with cold, calculating eyes. The kunai was pulled back like a cobra ready to strike.   
  
x x x x x x x

Tsunade, the godaime, also known as the fifth Hokage, stared at the paper work in front of her, reading it over before writing down notes. The rain splattered against the windowpanes, growing more violent by the second. She sighed, rubbing her forehead, feeling her imagination getting carried away and forming an evil, phantom migraine.   
  
Six years, almost seven now, had past since she had taken the job because of a silly bet she had made with a twelve-year-old boy.   
  
'The very same one who put Konohamaru and Kakashi in critical condition.' She frowned at that last thought; why did it matter as of now? Her hand shook slightly as she grabbed another paper from the stacks.  
  
A small droplet of red fell onto the paper in her hands with a 'drip'. She stared at the crimson circle, watching with fascination as it was absorbed into the paper.   
  
A second soon followed close…  
  
Then a third, fourth, fifth…  
  
She furrowed her brows before looking upwards, her eyes widened with growing fear.  
  
_It should have been like every other day; the halls had been empty when she had arrived for guard duty in the Hokage Tower. That was until she found her squad leader sliced in two horizontally along the waist, his head missing. Something told her it was best to leave the area and call for help from the outside, but her legs carried her deeper inside. Duty called her with its taunting voice, whispering in her ear that the Hokage's safety was far greater than her own was. The chuunin bounded up the stairs, using her chakra to add an extra boost.  
  
Faster and faster, the levels and distance were never ending, like a mouse in an endless maze. Her blood was pounding in her ears.  
  
-Thump, thu-thump, thump-  
  
Why did the last level seem so far away? Her panic and fear slowly tore away at her usual calm and collected mind. Fear sunk its vengeful fangs deeper, while her panic roared to life, making her body double its efforts until ripples of exhaustion filled her.  
  
She threw the door throwing it open, finally catching herself before hitting the wall head on.   
  
-Thump, thump, thu-thump-   
  
Her lungs burned with a fiery anger, she hissed out a ragged breath. Looking up, she finally noticed one thing, just like the ones before her, other than the lights, which had gone out in a power surge. The number in the right hand corner was the same.  
  
-It was still the first floor-  
  
If anyone were thinking with a rational mind, the answer would have been obvious. A simple genjutsu, one meant to confuse an enemy until they were worn down to exhaustion. Simple but slow in process, one would have to be patient until it was time to attack.  
  
The hallways lengthened before her very eyes, shadows darkened to nothingness. From the black 'abyss' rolled an object sluggishly moving towards her, though it was not perfectly round like a ball. Then…it stopped.  
  
Her legs moved on their own accord bringing her closer step by step at a slow pace. Something about it seemed familiar, even as her brain went over weapons of every type. Her mind was coming up with blanks.   
  
On either side behind her exposed back, the walls came to life with movement, dark cloaked beings walking through them like they were never there.  
  
She swallowed hard, crouching down in front of her item of curiosity. Reaching out to grab the dark surface, feeling a cooled liquid drying along its surface, and the slight roughness of hair, that of a humans'.   
  
Her captain's slashed up face stared up at her just as the two foes stood behind her, one crouched in a similar position to herself.  
  
'This shall be a gift for your Hokage-sama.'   
_  
Tsunade stared at her rookie chuunin guard- the irises of her brown eyes had rolled up into her skull. Her feet disappearing into solid stone of the ceiling, one are sucked in as well, only leaving the left arm to dangle free. Her tongue was lolled out, swollen by chemicals designed to stop her breathing. Slashes covered her from head to toe as far as the medic-nin could tell. But it was her forehead, or rather what was on her forehead, that frightened and enraged the Tsunade even more.   
  
_ They held her body pinned to the ground with chakra binds, her mouth covered. One of the two cloaked Nins pulled out a knife hidden beneath his clothes. The second was holding the young woman's head in place. Neither flinched even as her cries echoed in their minds. The knife tore at her skin with a strange searing feeling, Slipping deeper into the fleshy canvas, the art carving a grim leaf.  
  
They hung above the Hokage like bats, placing the girl's body quietly above Tsunade just as they were ordered to.   
_  
The Konoha symbol was carved crudely into the once perfect skin, blood still dripping at a leisurely pace from the cut marks, more splattering onto precious documents based on enemy and allies movements. None of which mattered to the older woman. She pressed her hands down onto the desk, ready to stand.  
  
She froze, not daring to breathe. Her heartbeat, however, made up for the absence of sound her breathing would have made with its ever quickening pace.  
  
Cold metal pressed against the delicate skin of her neck, though it never actually pierced the thin layers.   
  
-Thump, thump, thump, th-thump-  
  
A warm breath tickled her ear softly, the knife pressing deeper until a single drop of blood came forth and slipped along the edge. The hairs on the back of Tsunade's neck bristled, the room temperature dropping slowly until goose bumps rose across her skin. A deep throaty chuckle revealed the presence behind her to being male.  
  
"Hello, obaasan…"   
  
x x x x x x x

Kit's notes:  
  
…  
  
Sorry guys…it's a…  
  
Cliff hanger… :Shakes head sadly: I hate them…but love writing them . Talk about a love-hate relationship eh? Anyways, yeah I'm working on the next chapter. But please tell me what you think of this. Is it close to the original? Better? Worse? You get my drift I hope…or I have lost it…  
  
Please, please, please, please Review! I'm a review starved writer :cries: …lol not really, but that's okay. Still review!! EVEN TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ADDED ME TO THEIR WATCH LIST AND HAVE NEVER REVIEW!! .   
  
Sorry… couldn't help it…  
  
If any of you want to just talk or complain email me at either; RaeRae1313 or KuroiKitsune1313 (I used to have a yahoo and AOL email, but I forgot the name and passwords :sweatdrops ) I'll be on KuroiKitsune1313 when it comes to messenger, I only go onto the other when I have to check mail.  
  
Sayonara people!   
  
Kuroi Kitsune13


	2. AN: My Return Finally

It has been quite some time, and I believe many of my readers have forgotten who I am due to my prolonged absence. Though indeed I wish it had not been so long, my original version of this author note was far better than this one, but my dear computer decided to go and shut down by itself. Then again, seeing as how the clocks on the microwave and oven are blinking maybe it was not the computer's fault at all.

I have come forth to apologize to everyone who read my other stories…and which are not finished or cancelled. Like my friend Alden says "You are amongst the best authors, and you float amongst them too…they never update" Yes, I know, he's right.

After many months of floating in cyberspace and turning to dust, I have returned. So many months wasted…yet, things have been gained through almost a year of absence. An emotional level has been reached one could say, my grasp of feelings has grown. Never was I the centre of dark gossip, feeling the nails of people digging into my back fiercely and yet…still whispering in their hushed voices refusing to tell me what they thought of me. I know the meaning of betrayal, people who I once called friend turned out to be nothing more than manipulative, lying…I shall not swear, since it is nothing more than being rude and also degrading towards myself and those around me. In such a short amount of time…one can face many emotions…usually the worst, guilt, pain, anger, self hatred, disgust…jealousy? A heart is a precious thing, through my experiences, though I know I have much more to face, reality is a bitch from hell. No, I did not swear just now, remember, bitch is a term for a female dog.

From now on, Twisted Sight: Reappearance, is going to have a bit of a…change. More detailed descriptions, intelligent language for once, a realistic output on society, a tad bit more angst and a deeper look on human emotions and feelings. Oh, and did I mention the people of TSR shall no longer be flat characters? Developing…maybe a few round, these characters, I'm going to portray them as actual people, living beings instead of…something on a piece of paper. I didn't spend about a month working on character sketches and webs to just toss a bunch of words together and say "here you go". Indirect presentation, linking in hand with consistence, motivation, and plausibility. A slice of foreshadow in a chapter and the incident appearing several chapters ahead. All in all, I plan to use the English literature to the best of my ability. There is but one down fall to this…

I shall need large amounts of time to produce one chapter alone even if I work hard. I know you have been patient with me, waiting ( those who do remember me) and only finding I have created a mere author note. I do ask for your forgiveness and wait a little longer. Thank you and I do apologize for the inconvenience.

Next chapter of Twisted Sight: Reappearance: Due most likely by next week at the earliest.

As another thing…I made a decision, I'm going to prove to my father that I can do something and like doing it, defeat him and his beliefs that I will go no where in life. I'm going to write a book, that is another thing which will take up more time. But this is my belief and I really wish to give it a shot, to prove to many what I can do.

**Reviews:**

**ShamingDescent**: Hello little sister, as always, you were the first to hit the review button. I am grateful for your support, as always, you have given me confidence. Though, just to annoy you like always, I did make a cliff hanger, they are a specialty of mine as you know so well. I thank you every day for giving me courage to keep moving, even during the toughest times.

**Kaiyuga**: …It has been awhile has it not…since you have spoken so carefree, Kaiyuga. Now it truly surprises me at times, how close you and I had been at one point. Though, I do appreciate the…comments from before we changed, as for the question of Kakashi, that will come later on in the story as it unfolds.

**Wormkaizer**: Your words do make me smile, though I do not deserve the praise of 'great job'. As for the answer to your question, yes, Hinata shall be in this version. Thank you for taking the time of reviewing my story so long ago.

**En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha**: Stay an enemy to the leafs?…or become their ally once more…Indeed, that is a good question you have asked. The answer won't be simple, but you must realize it all depends on your point of view. I will show you what I mean later on, thank you for the review.

**Alden-san**: As always, my dear little otouto-chan, you have caused me to laugh. Since you never wanted me to threaten people into reading your own. There is a reason I dedicated the first chapter to you, after all, you have been my inspiration, plus you are one of the few people who has not changed over the year. Thank you for your support as always and for nagging me too.

**clicke**: Ah, clicke, it has been awhile no? I am sorry that I disappeared without so much as a word, for doing that to you…and also for never showing you those ideas I had for TSR. Then again Twisted Sight was far from my mind most of the time. Your kind words and praise are something I do not deserve, because I know there are far better than writers than myself. Thank you for sticking with my story.

**Kaekeo**: …Naru-chan…interesting nickname you have given him, though I doubt this Naruto is the one you have come to recognize from the original Naruto series. A life of hardship and pain can turn or change another to a degree or completely. I would not call him…evil per say, then again, what IS evil? Can you describe it? It all really depends on who's point of view you are looking from, for example, Adolf Hitler. To the Germans during WWII, many believed he was doing a good thing, well for his people anyways. Propaganda drove the people 'courageously' forward, after all, who wouldn't see someone like Hitler as a good person if he was giving you food and a roof over your head? Hushed secrets of concentration camps were more like a myth, no one knew at the time what really was going on…I think I shall stop now before this turns into an essay. Thank you for taking the time to review it really does mean a lot.

**Meowow423**: I am sorry to hear that some parts of my chapter are a little confusing, by all means please email me I would love to receive any suggestions. Though I am glad you did enjoy some of it, maybe putting in less flashbacks will help end your confusion to some degree. Thank you for your review.

**Jenniyah**: Indeed, the story has gotten bloodier and yes, I must agree with you, blood is good. Naruto? Murderous? Ah yes, I did give him that trait I believe, but for this chapter. You will have to wait and see what I mean, I will keep the same storyline of course, just it shall be better written. I will try to…update soon if that is possible.

**DarkSakui**: Thank you, I am happy to know that you think this version is better, though it has only been the first chapter, I do hope it shall turn out as planned. I think you are one of the few people who said they loved the cliff hanger.

**Gopu**: Sweet and short, your review amused me greatly, it is something I would probably do. Thanks for the review.

**Wolfgirl13**: Thank you, you have been here to support me for a long time now. I will try to fix the confusing part, just as I said before, please email me with suggestions. Though, I can see your point on the confusing part, it is sad when the writer is slightly confused at some points…really sad Indeed…

**One Azn Dragon**: …I never really meant it, you know it. I'm a blonde what do you except of me? I am sorry for…err…mistaking you for a female, believe me I have done it in the past OAD. I do now realize exactly how male you are, yes, I am frowning in real life right now, in the story we are writing, you better not hit on the female characters I play! A pervert Naruto more like Jiraiya is just…wrong. But thank you for your review…never knew that 'nexy' was a word…looks like sexy.

**Blader**: Well, I am happy to know you like the story…the first chapter of it that is. Yes, I agree, blood is very good, I love blood…so red and shiny…never mind that, thank you for the review.

**Yondaime-samaKazaraYume**: I'm a lazy person so I am combining the answer to both your reviews. Thank you for the review, after all, they make me feel better about my writing ( sorry if I say some which does not make sense, I am half asleep) Though, I do agree, writer blocks are very troublesome, but thank you for your support, I really needed it.

**KAKASHI IS MINE**: Interesting name you have there, and you have a personality like my own when I was on sugar almost a year ago now. To answer your questions, Naruto? Dead? Impossible, no, he is not. As for what I did to Kakashi…you will have to see, though, I must say, I doubt you will like the end results. Oh and another thing, you are not the first person to wish death upon my being or curse me in fact. Thank you for taking the time to review.

**catchstraw**: I never did quit, just took a…'small' break…ok, it wasn't so small. I have been searching for inspiration, like a monk on does for a saintly quest to search for holiness. Eventually it came back to me, and now it is here to stay. Thanks for the review.

**ukyo-loverboy**: I am glad that you enjoy my stories, which are very few indeed and none of which are finished…As for your question as to 'is Naruto insane', in a way, I guess he is, but that is all I am going to say. You will just have to wait and see now won't you? Thanks for the review.

**Roscoe16**: well, I did say short reviews were exactly that…short, though sweet, now I am laughing at my own words. Though, I must thank you for the review, it does mean a lot to me for you taking the time to well…review.

**Lyfe.exe**: I agree completely with you, I hate writer blocks, absolutely despise them with a passion. I'm sorry I didn't get over the writer block sooner.

**Archangel Rhapsody**: Thanks for the review, if I may ask, where did you come up with the name Archangel Rhapsody? I like it quite a bit, my fingers are freezing right now, so the typing is getting slightly sloppy, sorry for the inconvenience and my lack of intelligent words.

**Naiei-no-miko**: Imagination trip to hell, that is exactly or would exactly be my words directed to this cliff hanger. Sorry it took so long for me to finally, 'update' my story, it's been so long since I even entered this account that I had almost forgotten the password. Though, now I am back, and I plan to stay this time round, I hope you will enjoy the chapter coming out soon.

**SaturnNeko**: …Angst? My lips started to turn up into a smile when I read your review. I truly never thought it was that angst or insane, believe me, it can get far worse as time goes on. Thank you for the review, just for you, I shall show you how bad I can get with angst and still make it plausible.

**Onimaru**: Niichan, thank you for reviewing, I remember on msn messenger you said you enjoyed my work greatly, so in honour of you, the next chapter of this story is going to be dedicated towards…you. Thank you for telling me how much you liked to read my work.

**Angelicdhampir2oo4**: Last, but not least, I originally was going to post this author note a few days ago, that was before I realized I had a new review. I am glad you liked the original (and of course unfinished) story. Thank you for …um, congratulating me on my accomplishment, though it was not much, I just used my brain and didn't throw a group of ideas into a …hollow part of my brain then shook them about it I decided this part should be thrown over to there. But anyways, I am grateful for your review, it made my spirits rise a bit, something which doesn't happen as much as before.

If you have any other questions or comments you wish ask me, I am usually around and decided to create more than just a msn address.

Contact me at:

**Yahoo**: CursedDarkness1313

**AIM**: KuroiKit1313

**MSN**: made a author note which was 2233 words long…scratch that, 2237

Until next time, when I shall finally post that next chapter of Twisted Sight,

Cheers

Formally known as KuroiKitsune13

Cursed Kitsune

P.S: word count is finally at…2267


End file.
